


Right Where It Belongs

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Gen, Post-Series 04: Miracle Day, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Rex has a lot to learn.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972





	Right Where It Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 256. Written for [](https://remindmeofthe.livejournal.com/profile)[remindmeofthe](https://remindmeofthe.livejournal.com/), who wanted Jack/Rex and for [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #212-Reliquary. Beta by [](https://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[hllangel](https://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Posted to LJ on September 13, 2011

“Run this by me one more time, GI Joe, we’re going where exactly?”

“I know you’re blinded by my good looks, but please try to pay attention. It’s a reliquary.”

Rex rolled his eyes, but he’d reached a point where the flirtatiousness barely registered. It helped to know that Jack’s sexual interest wasn’t limited to men. Or human beings for that matter.

“That’s where they keep relics. You should feel real comfortable there.” He caught Jack’s grimace, and suddenly felt guilty. Maybe he ought to tone down the “old man” jokes.

That could be him in a few hundred years.


End file.
